The present disclosure relates to question-answer (QA) validation systems, and more specifically, to a system and method to utilize failures in system responses to enhance the accuracy of a QA system.
In information retrieval, question answering (QA) is the task of automatically answering a question posed to the system. To find the answer to a question, a QA computer program may use either a pre-structured database or a collection of documents, such as a data corpus such as the World Wide Web or a local database. Question answer (“QA”) systems occasionally produce failures in executing their tasks, such as providing an incorrect answer response to question inputs. Consequently, in order to enhance the efficiency and utility of QA systems, solutions are required to address these failures adequately.